


Nothing Compares to You

by asher1634



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014/2015 OHL Season, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Connor McDavid is a good friend, Enemies to Lovers, Erie Otters, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Little bit of Mitchy and Stromer love, London Knights, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asher1634/pseuds/asher1634
Summary: Mitch and Dylan cannot stand each other and Connor just wants his friends to fuck each other so he can say I told you so.





	Nothing Compares to You

“A sex bet, Dylan. Really?” Connor said, unimpressed. Dylan blushed slightly. 

“And what gave you the impression that I wanted in on it as well? Like I get that you have this weird fascination with Marns and want to screw him on every surface available.” Dylan spluttered at Connor’s words. Dylan did not want to fuck Mitchell Marner on every surface. Sure his hockey made Dylan a little hot, and he may have jerked off once or twice to his highlight reals, but he sure as hell wasn't telling Connor bloody McDavid that and it sure as hell didn’t mean Dylan wanted to fuck him. 

“I panicked and said I wasn’t doing anything unless you’re there?” Dylan replied. “I mean we don’t like him so I thought you could be there too. I’m gonna have so much fun making him do what I want.”

“But I don’t hate Marns. We’re actually friends, which you seem to keep forgetting.” Connor replied, his face sporting an unimpressed look but Dylan knew him better and he could see the spark of interest in his eyes. How could Dylan forget though? Connor was always trying to soothe the tension between Dylan and Mitch, arguing that if the two of them could get over their rivalry they’d be great friends. Connor was always trying to find ways to get them to like each other. 

“C’mon Davo, how good will it be to silence the little shit with your cock after we obliterate them tonight?” Dylan bargained. Connor McDavid was 100% gay no doubt about it. He had come out to Dylan not long after Dylan had been drafted after they’d become fast friends. There was also an incident over the summer where they’d both gotten a little too drunk and had made out and exchanged hand jobs in one of the guest bedrooms at the party they were attending in the GTA. But that was just bro’s, and as far as Dylan knew, Connor was gone on Ekblad anyway. Dylan was bi. So what? He liked both. Kept his options open. 

“Fine. If he’s half as good at blow jobs as he is at running his mouth then it won’t be a complete waste of a night.” Dylan clapped his hand in excitement and Connor just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Better score some goals then.” Connor said and tapped Dylan’s shins just as the ref blew the whistle to start the game. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erie were the ones that got obliterated. And on home ice too. Their passes weren’t connecting, they weren’t checking hard enough and the puck only found the net twice. Out of 38 shots they managed a measly 2 goals. The thing that stung the most was London found the net seven times. Five of which were unanswered goals in the third. And Mitch had scored two of them. The locker room was quiet, quieter than it usually was after a loss. Dylan was half undressed, sitting in his stall with his head in his hands and not even thinking about what was going to happen later that night when his phone vibrated.

Room 402. Don’t forget to bring Davo. I think I’ve earned my prize. The text read. 

Dylan flushed and looked up at Connor, who was staring at him from across the room. They just stared back at each other before Connor broke and went to the showers. Dylan didn’t grace the message with a reply, just flicked a message to his billet mum that a couple of the boys were getting together for a movie night and he’d be home in the morning before following Connor to the showers . He waiting for Connor to finish up when his phone vibrated again. 

Don’t chicken out on me Dyls. Even though we both know you’re chicken shit. Dylan scowled at his phone but before he could do something stupid like throw his phone across the locker room, Connor appeared with his bag. Dylan shoved his phone in his back pocket and they both headed to Connor’s car.

“So what’s the game plan tonight?” Connor asked as they pulled into the hotel car park. “We didn’t really plan for us getting our asses handed to us.”

“It’s two of us against him. If we get him wound up and begging for it first then we might just walk away with some of our dignity.” Dylan decided. He’d been stewing over it on the ride over how tonight would fan out. He’d been humiliated once tonight. It wasn’t happening again. They got out of the car and headed into the lobby, getting into the elevator and hitting the fourth floor button. Connor glanced over at Dylan as the elevator began to move. He was staring straight ahead, arms by his side and his hands curled into fists. Tension was rolling off him but Connor couldn’t tell if it was sexual or just plain old frustration from losing by a landslide. His guess was a bit of both. Connor had always known that deep down Dylan and Mitch had feelings for each other, covering them up with chirps and anger as a school boy would pull a girls pigtails. The elevator pinged and the doors opened and Connor stepped out, turning to motion Dylan out into the hallway. They walked side by side down the hall, Dylan not taking his eyes of the shitty red carpet. They stopped outside the door and looked at the shiny numbers on the door. Room 402. Connor knocked and Dylan tensed as he herd the door handle open. 

“Bout time, was starting to think you’d chickened out. I was contemplating calling Pu and telling him to come back to the room because Otters were sore losers and couldn’t follow through on their bets.” Mitch said with a smirk. Dylan scowled and pushed past him and into the room and Connor followed him, looking at Mitch as he passed him. The moment the door was shut and locked Dylan’s demeanour changed and he pushed Mitch against the door a little roughly and pressed their lips together. It was a hard and demanding kiss and for a moment Mitch was shocked. But he soon got with the program and began kissing Dylan back with the same ferocity, biting and licking into his mouth. Dylan could feel Mitch trying to take control of the situation, trying to get Dylan turned around and against the door so he pushed away from the wood, bringing Mitch with him, and began to walk backwards into the room, keeping the smaller boy firmly against his chest with a hand twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck and the other at the small of his back. Mitch was still in his game day suit, minus the jacket and tie. The dress shirt he had on was untucked and the top few buttons were undone, exposing the milky skin under it. Dylan opened his eyes and made eye contact with Connor; who took that as a sign and stepped up behind Mitch, slipping his hands under his shirt to run across the smooth planes of his stomach. Mitch jerked at the touch and went to pull away but Dylan held him in place and continued to ravish his mouth. Connor began to press feather light kisses along the nape of Mitch’s neck, moving gradually around to suck a hickey into the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Mitch moaned into Dylan’s mouth, the hands on Dylan’s hips tightening and Dylan broke the kiss to hiss in pleasure. Mitch’s head lolled back and to the side to give Connor more access to his neck. He moaned again as Connor continued to suck another mark into the pale skin on his neck. Dylan’s hands were on Mitch’s hips, kneading the skin there.

“If you think this is going to distract me, you’re wrong.” Mitch managed to get out around a moan. Dylan smirked and lent down to brush his lips against the shell of Mitch’s ear,

“Oh but baby, it already has.” Mitch groaned at that and opened his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and the irises, usually a magnificent blue, were darkened in lust. Dylan’s cock jumped in his sweats. Connor removed his lips from Mitch’s neck, happy with his work and turned him around so he could capture his lips in a kiss that was a lot softer than Dylan’s. Connor was a caring person, and Mitch’s friend so he didn’t have the rivalry fuelling his emotions. But none the less Connor still found Mitch extremely hot and had never quite thought he’d ever actually get to kiss Mitch’s too big mouth that somehow complemented his face. Dylan stepped up behind Mitch to whisper in his ear. 

“I want you on your knees. You’ll look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock.” Mitch moaned at that and pulled back but Connor was the one to speak. 

“Don’t listen to him. What do you want to do baby.” Connor murmured, swiping his thumb over Mitch’s cheekbone and across his lips, where he pushed it between his lips. Mitch started sucking on it, swirling his tongue around the digit. Dylan knew then that they had him right where they wanted him. 

“I— I want that to.” Mitch huffed out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor had left a while ago, his excuse being that he had told his billet mum that he’d be home. The little shit was up to something and Dylan knew he left him here with Mitch on purpose. He couldn’t go home to his billet family because he’d told them he’d be out all night so he was stuck here until morning. Connor looked rather smug as he bid them a farewell, placing a soft kiss to both their cheeks. Dylan and Mitch were currently laying on the bed watching TSN of all things. The highlights from the nights NHL games were showing. They were both as far on the bed from each other as physically possible and locked in some ‘who could be the silent for the longest’ competition. Neither of them were having success keeping their eyes open for very long, exhausted from both the game and the sex that they’d had tonight. Their eyelids dropped before they could move to get under the covers or into separate beds. 

Dylan woke up at 2:30am to two things. The first was an urgent need to pee and the second was a heat pressed along his back, breath tickling his neck. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and scowled when his brain came online and he remembered where he was. He pushed the arm that was draped over his midsection off with a scoff and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom as he herd Mitch stir in the bed. He shut the door and took a piss before locating one of the toothbrushes to get the god awful taste out of his mouth. He was brushing his teeth and then high tailing it out of the room, time be damned. 

“Ugh what a sight to wake up to.” was the greeting he got once he walked out of the bathroom. Mitch was sat up in bed, his hair rumpled. He’s so cute when he’s just woken up Dylan’s brain unhelpfully supplied. The thought just made Dylan scowl harder. Mitch got out of bed and pushed past Dylan, presumably to use the bathroom.

“You’re not perfect yourself. And clean your teeth, your breath smells like garbage.” Dylan snapped back at the closed door. He was not in the mood for Mitch and his cocky remarks. He just wanted to go home and go back to bed and then drink a litre of coffee and pretend last night never happened. But apparently Mitch had other ideas. He opened the door, looking just as sleep rumpled as he had when we went in, slammed it shut and opened his big mouth. 

“I’d say I’m pretty close. I mean a 4 point night and beating Erie on home ice was damn near a perfect night.” Mitch smirked as he watched Dylan’s face contort into anger. 

“And it was no wonder you lost, you can’t skate straight to save your life. And don’t get me started on your passing skills.” Mitch continued to needle Dylan, pushing every single one of his buttons. Dylan’s face was going red with anger. He had unconsciously moved so he was standing right in-front of Mitch, who was smirking up into his face. One minute Dylan was staring into Mitch’s face, contemplating knocking his horse teeth down his throat and the next he was pushing the boy up against the closed bathroom door and enveloping his mouth with his own. The kiss was harsh and demanding, both boys trying to one up the other and fight for dominance. Mitch met every one of Dylan’s bites and licks with his own. Dylan grabbed Mitch’s ass in both hands and squeezed, tugging upwards slightly in a silent command. He got the memo and jumped, wrapping his legs around Dylan’s waist. Their cocks slid against each other at this angle and they simultaneously moaned. Dylan broke the kiss, sucking on Mitch’s neck and grinding his hips harder into Mitch’s. Mitch had one hand on Dylan’s shoulder and the other wound tightly in his hair, tugging lightly and loving the sounds slipping from Dylan’s mouth. Mitch’s momentary distraction had Dylan smirking into his neck. But Mitch was determined to have his way. He unwrapped his legs and slid down so he was between Dylan and the door again. Dylan pushed him back more and attempted to kiss him into oblivion but Mitch grabbed his hips and pushed back, guiding him towards the bed they’d not long ago crawled out of.  

“Last night you might have gotten your way with me but this time I'm in charge.” Mitch practically purred and Dylan’s dick twitched. It turned him on more than he’d care to admit. The back of Dylan’s knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards, bringing Mitch with him. Mitch attacked his neck with his lips, sucking bruises into the tanned skin there and indulging in the sounds escaping from Dylan’s mouth. Dylan’s fingers were pressed into Mitch’s hips so hard he’d have more finger bruises there. 

“That’s right Dyls, remember who’s in charge. Gonna mark you up and make you beg for it.” Dylan couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips. Mitch pulled back to admire his handy work. He rubbed his thumb over Dylan’s right hip bone absentmindedly and didn’t expect Dylan to hiss pain. There was a bruise there from a blocked shot he'd taken last night that Mitch had failed to notice. It was purple and green and angry. Mitch looked at Dylan for a moment and then pressed his thumb into the bruise harder. Dylan hissed in pain but it was a kind of pain that left him wanting more. He saw Mitch’s eyes darken in lust. 

“You like that huh? Like me hurting you? You’re hungry for it aren’t you baby?” Mitch whispered into his neck, working his thumb into the centre of the bruise gently but firmly. Dylan wanted to pull away and push up into the pain at the same time. Mitch moved his mouth down to the bruise, working his thumb around the edges, making it bigger before kissing the pain away with gentle lips. Dylan was withering, his dick tenting in his sweats. Mitch moved along his abdomen, pressing kisses into the skin before mouthing over the bulge to which Dylan cried out in pleasure, his hips bucking up into the feeling. Mitch held Dylan down so he couldn’t move and continued to mouth at his member. It was driving him insane. 

“Please Mitch—- please!” Dylan begged. He didn’t even know if he was begging for Mitch to get his mouth on him or to just touch him in general. 

“You’re so hard and needy. You want your cock in my mouth? It was so good last night, felt so good hitting the back of my throat while Davo fingered me open. Felt so good as it stretched me open. You want me to suck you off Dyls?” He was spilling absolute filth as he kissed his way back up to Dylan’s swollen red mouth and captured it with his own. Dylan moaned into the kiss, his hips thrusting up for friction. Mitch had his fingers tucked into the waistband of Dylan’s sweats and was slowly dragging them down. Once he got the sweats off he ran his fingers lightly over Dylan’s cock, watching his stomach ripple with small shudders every time his fingers touched the tip. He was leaking precum, glistening beads sitting at the tip of the mushroom head. Mitch lightly moved his hand down Dylan’s shaft, behind his balls and pressed a blunt finger lightly at his hole. Dylan arched up off the bed and moaned loud, his hands shooting up to tangle in Mitch’s hair. 

“Mitch please!” He begged and Mitch smirked. Moving away to grab the lube from last night. He slipped out of his clothes and then lubed up his fingers before reaching back down to Dylan’s opening. He circled the tight muscle a few times, Dylan flinching at the coldness but moaning all the same. He stopped for a few seconds until he felt Dylan begin to shift before slowly pushing a finger in to the third knuckle. He moved it in and out slowly, circling and stretching. He repeated this a few more times before he inserted a second finger, the tip of it sitting against Dylan’s rim. It was then that Dylan began to talk. 

“Fuck Mitch! Yes just like that. God You’re so hot. I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was 15.” Mitch sucked in a breath. Had Dylan really been attracted to him for that long? Mitch knew that he had some kind of feelings for Dylan. He knew he thought he was gorgeous, that his hockey was gorgeous, that even the raccoon eyes he sported were attractive but he never thought Dylan actually genuinely returned said feelings.

“Fuck Dyls.” Mitch hissed and inserted a third finger. Dylan’s confession had driven him that much more crazy and he just wanted to get inside him, feel Dylan squeeze around him. He worked Dylan open, glazing over his prostate every now and then just to hear Dylan’s breath hitch and a moan escape. He kept this up until Dylan began to squirm, impatient. 

“Fucking hell Mitch just fuck me already.” he huffed out. Mitch just smirked and pulled out, only to lean over him and kiss him, long and dirty. He slipped one finger back inside him and Dylan reached up and wove both hands into his hair, tugging him closer and grinding his dick into Mitch’s stomach. 

“Dyls. Damn. Fuck. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you in an Erie uniform. Your hockey makes me so hot, like I could get on my knees for you at centre ice after some of your goals. Fuck!” Mitch huffed against Dylan’s lips. 

“Can’t wait to feel you inside me. Wanted it for too long.” Dylan responded, biting Mitch’s lip. He groaned and kissed him again hard.

“I’ll make you feel so good baby. Make it worth the wait.” Mitch cooed and crooked his finger, finding the spot that would make Dylan scream. And he wasn't dissapointed. The way Dylan said Mitch’s name had Mitch pulling his finger out and searching for the foil packets he left on the bedside table. 

“Fuck Dylan I can’t wait any longer. I need to fuck you right now.” Mitch said, locating the foil packets and reaching for them but Dylan grabbed his wrist. 

“No condom. Please just fuck me bare.”  Mitch just looked at him. 

“You sure, Dyls?” He asked. 

“Yes god damn it just fuck me! I want to feel all of you, feel you fill me up.” and Mitch shuddered full body at that. He instead grabbed the lube from the bed and lubed up his dick then pressed the head to Dylan’s entrance, watching as it popped past the first ring of muscle. He fucked the tip in and out a couple times before he began to push his length in. He moved slowly until his pelvis was flush against Dylan’s ass and let the boy beneath him adjust. 

“Alright, Dyls?” 

“Yeah just move already.”

“Geez so pushy.” Mitch replied but followed the order. He pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in, mesmerised by the sight of his cock disappearing into Dylan. 

“Mitch” Dylan huffed. Mitch hummed in response, loving the feeling of Dylan stretched around him. 

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Mitch let out a groan at that and complied. He slid out only to slide back home with a hard thrust, dragging a groan out of Dylan. The sounds he was making only fuelled Mitch’s desire. For every thrust of Mitch’s, Dylan was pushing his hips up, taking him deeper and hitting the spot that made him fall apart. 

“Mitch god baby harder!” Dylan huffed out through clenched teeth. His cheeks were a brilliant shade of red, his eyes open and staring straight into Mitch’s. Mitch couldn’t help but bracket his hands on each side of Dylan’s head and lean down and capture his lips in a fiery kiss. His whole body was tingling where it touched Dylan’s skin. He pulled back to admire the boy beneath him, see the sweat glisten on his skin and the moisture leak from his eyes. Dylan’s throat was so pretty, long and lean and marked up with hickeys that both Mitch and Connor had left there. Mitch had the urge to put his hand over Dylan’s throat. Feel the chords of muscle move as Dylan swallowed. So he did. He let his hand rest at the base of Dylan’s neck then slowly slid it up until his palm was resting over his Adams’s Apple, fingers pressing against the hickeys. He continued the brutal pace, slamming into Dylan and squeezed a little. The answering moan was intoxicating. He wanted to hear more of that.   
“You like that sweetheart don’t you? You like being choked?” Mitch cooed. Dylan nodded and threw his head back more and Mitch squeezed again. 

“Fuck Dyls. So good. God baby I love you” Mitch blurted, gazing down at Dylan’s face and the hand he had around his neck. His brain caught up to what he just said and before he could freeze or tense up about it Dylan replied. 

“I love you. I’ve loved you since I was 15.” Mitch’s heart swelled with fondness. There had been sexual tension between the two for years and everyone could see it. And finally, finally Mitch could put a label on what he had been feeling. Love. Mitch removed his hand from Dylan’s throat and leaned down to join their lips again, pouring all his love into the kiss. 

“Mitch” Dylan said breathlessly against his lips. “I want to ride you”. Mitch had to stop a second before he blew his load right there. 

“Yeah baby. Yeah.” Mitch replied and slid out, laying down beside Dylan as he rolled over and straddled Mitch’s hips, lining himself up and sinking down in one smooth motion. They moaned in unison, Mitch’s hands gripping Dylan’s hips and Dylan’s tugging at Mitch’s hair. He brought their lips back together and began to move up and down, leg muscles burning. After a few minutes Mitch could feel Dylan’s hole tighten which told Mitch he was close. 

“Gonna come for me baby? Gonna come for daddy?” the words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about them but it was exactly what Dylan needed because his orgasm hit him like a freight train. His vision whited out temporarily as he let the waves of pleasure wash over him, his hole fluttering around Mitch’s cock. Mitch stroked his hair and kissed him through it until Dylan went completely boneless against his chest. Mitch went to pull out and finish himself off but Dylan stopped him. 

“Please Mitch. Keep going. I want to feel you. Please daddy!” he whimpered and pushed his ass back down against Mitch’s pelvis. That got Mitch going and he continued to dick into Dylan, watching with awe how Dylan’s face went red and his eyelashes stuck together from the tears leaking from his eyes. He really was the most beautiful thing Mitch had ever seen. 

“Close baby. I’m so close.” Mitch huffed in Dylan’s ear. 

“Come daddy. I want to be a good boy. Fill me up.” Dylan replied and that sent Mitch over the edge. One more hard thrust and he was coming for what felt like forever into Dylan. Mitch let out a low moan and Dylan’s name and Dylan dug his fingernails into Mitch’s shoulder blades enough to leave crescent shaped marks in his skin. 

Once Mitch’s orgasm was over he again attempted to pull out but Dylan made a whimpering noise. 

“Please don’t pull out. I want to feel full. I need to feel full.” he murmured. Mitch rearranged them so Dylan’s back was pressed against Mitch’s stomach but he was still sheathed inside him. Dylan hummed his agreement and the tendrils of sleep pulled them both under for the second time that morning. 

Dylan awoke to a long line of heat pressed against his back for the second time in as many hours but this time he was butt naked and could feel Mitch still inside him, trapping his cum. Dylan shifted which woke Mitch with a deep inhale of breath. Mitch stirred and placed a kiss to the back of Dylan’s ear as a good morning. Mitch shifting pulled him free from Dylan and Dylan whimpered again at the loss. Mitch dragged his fingers down Dylan’s spine and inserted two into his opening, pushing the cum he’d left there back in. Dylan moaned quietly at the sensation, his morning wood at full mast. 

“Hmmm what a wake up call.” Dylan murmured as Mitch inserted a third finger, crooking his fingers and stroking his prostrate. He wouldn’t last long with the assault Mitch was carrying out on the sensitive bud. 

“Hey Dyl baby. Wanna have a shower? I really want to fuck you against the tiles.” Dylan hummed in agreement and Mitch herded him into the shower, turned the water on and then crowded Dylan up against the tiles and slid home, no lube or prep required. Mitch fucked another orgasm out of himself, adding to the mess he’d created earlier and then proceeded to blow Dylan, two fingers pressed inside him. Dylan came down Mitch’s throat with Mitch’s name on his lips. Mitch rinsed off a still cum dumb Dylan and dried him off and got him into last nights clothes before sitting him in the bed and getting dressed himself. 

“We gotta talk about this Dyl.” Mitch said, sitting down next to him and turning to he was facing Dylan head on. 

“I meant what I said last night Mitch. I’ve always loved you. I might not have known what the feelings were until now but last night made me realise I’ve always loved you and I think I always will.” His eyes were trained on the bedspread to Mitch’s right, avoiding all eye contact. Mitch slowly ran his hands over Dylan’s jaw and up into his hair. He tilted Dylan’s head up so he was looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

“I’ve always loved you too. I’m sorry it took us this long to figure it out but I never want to let you go.” Mitch said, face all seriousness. Dylan surged forward and kissed Mitch, pushing all the feelings from the last couple of years into it. Mitch kissed back with just as much passion. He hadn’t ever been this happy.

“Also about the daddy thing. I’m sorry if that was too far, we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. It kinda just slipped out.” Mitch said breaking the kiss. Dylan’s cheeks went a magnificent crimson that Mitch never wanted to forget. 

“No let’s do it. I was into it.” he mumbled. 

“Also cockwarming eh? I’m definitely down for that.” If it was possible Dylan would have blushed more. 

“Yeah I get like that sometimes. Sorry.”

“Never be sorry for who you are Dyl.” Mitch said and kissed him again. They kissed for a bit longer until Mitch broke away again. 

“Some threesome though.” Mitch said and Dylan huffed out a laugh. 

“Yeah probably a one time thing. Connor is sooooo gone on Ekblad. Plus I think he thought that all three of us having sex would be a good way for us to realised our undying love for each other?” Dylan questioned. 

“Worked though didn’t it?” Mitch said and Dylan laughed his agreement and went back to kissing Mitch. They kissed for a bit longer until Mitch’s phone alarm went off, signalling that Dylan needed to leave soon or he’d come face to face with the rest of the Knights roster. He messaged Connor to pick him up whilst Mitch was again brushing his teeth. He also brushed his teeth again and waited until he got a message that Connor was downstairs before kissing Mitch goodbye and promising to meet up when they played each other next. Dylan snuck out and down to the car park and into Connor’s car. Connor was smirking at the hickeys on his neck and Dylan was getting redder by the second. 

“Told you so.” Was all Connor said before putting the car in drive. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mitch made his way down to team breakfast. Neck littered with hickeys and a giant smile on his face. The boys were all looking at him weirdly as he sat down between Dvo and Domi, happily eating his eggs. 

“Good night Mitchy?” Dvo asked, poking at one of the hickeys on his neck. Mitch blushed and stared down at his plate. 

“You could say that.” He replied. 

“Not that not I’m glad that you and Strome finally worked out that sexual tension, and I am also almost certain I herd Connor McFuckingDavid’s voice in that room last night, but next time can you please make sure your sexual encounters are a little quieter?” Max said, shoving food into his mouth after. Mitch blushes even more and Dvo laughed, patting him on the back. Mitch had totally forgotten that Dvo and Domi were in the room next to his and oh god, Mete and Crawley were on the other side. Mitch just continued to eat his breakfast in mortal embarrassment and hoped to god no one mentioned it ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan Strome is officially a Blackhawk and in honour of him being traded to the best team in the world I decided I'd post this story that has been floating round my computer for a while.
> 
> I am 100% a Auston/Mitchy fan but I also actually love the Mitch/Dylan pairing. I thought it could do with a little Connor McLoving but because lets be honest, these boys totally wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have a threesome with Mcjesus.
> 
> This is set during the 2014/2015 OHL season but the game i'm referencing is totally made up.


End file.
